This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The basal complex of Toxoplasma gondii is a capping structure located at the basal end of the parasite and it is one of the first structures formed during daughter cell formation, and likely to be important in the polarity determination. This project aims to comprehensively identify protein composition in the basal complex of T. gondii.